Una pequeña victoria
by Lurque
Summary: Conseguir que Koushiro deje el ordenador y se duerma es una pequeña victoria de la que Jou se siente muy orgulloso. [Drabble ambientado en Digimon Adventure Tri, OVA 3: Confesión].


**Una pequeña victoria** está ambientado en  Digimon Adventure Tri, OVA 3: Confesión. No es que contenga _spoilers_ como tal, pero es mi interpretación de lo que pasa en cierta escena.

Disfrutadlo.

* * *

| **UNA PEQUEÑA VICTORIA** |

La oficina de Koushiro estaba peor de lo que solía estar su habitación en época de exámenes. Ése fue el primer pensamiento de Jou cuando se pasó a ver a su amigo y a los digimon. Los restos de comidas y bebidas estaban esparcidos por todas partes; en lugar de una oficina parecía un basurero. Al menos parecía estar comiendo, aunque fuera comida precalentada de las tiendas de conveniencia.

Descubrir que llevaba sin dormir desde el festival escolar lo preocupó. Todos conocían a Koushiro, era evidente que se obsesionaría con resolver el enigma y descuidaría su salud. Sora ya había comentado que debían estar pendientes de él para que no fuera así, pero Jou no lo había visitado hasta ese día.

―Pareces feliz ―dijo Koushiro, apartando la vista del ordenador un momento.

Lo era. No estaba bien después de lo ocurrido con Meiccomon, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentirse animado y enérgico que no podía ocultarlo. Desde su reconciliación con Gomamon, todo le estaba yendo mucho mejor. Había conseguido relajarse y su estrés había disminuido; continuaba estudiando, por supuesto, pero había aprendido a hacer cada cosa a su debido momento. Ahora repartía su tiempo entre los estudios, sus amigos y su novia como hacían los chicos sanos de su edad. Después de tocar fondo sólo podía ir para arriba; el cohete de Jou se había disparado y nada parecía poder detenerlo.

Sentirse capaz, útil, era un sentimiento estupendo. Gomamon le había devuelto la confianza en sí mismo y Jou se sentía renovado por dentro. Deseaba poder contagiar su bienestar a los demás, en especial a Koushiro, cuyo desasosiego y preocupación lo estaban consumiendo, pues él entendía mejor que nadie la frustración de intentar algo con todo tu empeño y no lograr los resultados esperados.

―Al menos date una ducha ―le pidió al ver que no pretendía seguir su consejo de que durmiera ―, o no le gustarás a las chicas.

―¡Eso! ¡Díselo, Jou- _han_! ―lo animó Tentomon―. No escucha, no importa lo que diga.

Los digimon siempre pagaban sus malos hábitos. Gomamon, Tentomon, todos. Ellos no eran conscientes de lo mucho que preocupaban a sus amigos digitales. Jou lo había aprendido por las malas y se había prometido no volver a llevar a Gomamon al extremo de desaparecer voluntariamente de su vida al creerse una distracción y una molestia. Porque no lo era y nunca lo sería, y de ahora en adelante, se esforzaría en demostrárselo y en ser merecedor de su amistad y cariño.

Por supuesto, Jou no era quién para decirle a Koushiro lo que tenía que hacer, no cuando él había sido el primero en ignorar los consejos de quienes se preocupaban por él. Sin embargo, no podía cruzarse de brazos y dejar que su amigo acabara igual de mal que él.

―Nunca tendrás novia si eres así.

Sus palabras parecieron captar la atención de Koushiro, porque aunque no dejó de mirar la pantalla, sí dejó de teclear.

―Tampoco le intereso cuando huelo bien… ―murmuró.

Jou se dio cuenta de que fue un pensamiento fugaz expresado en voz alta debido a su agotamiento tanto físico como mental y a la irascibilidad y antipatía que le provocaba tantos días de frustración acumulados. De otro modo, su amigo nunca habría pronunciado semejantes palabras.

Pero lo había hecho, y Jou no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar semejante oportunidad. Emocionalmente, Koushiro siempre había sido un poco más insensible que los demás, no porque no le importan sus amigos, sino porque él era una persona completamente racional. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender todos esos cálculos complejos que realizaba en su ordenador, ni siquiera necesitaba ir a clase con asiduidad, pero no era capaz de ser empático. Si no hubieran tenido su aventura digital en aquellas vacaciones de verano, quizás Koushiro hubiera crecido aislado en su ordenador, sin amigos físicos.

No era el caso, por suerte. Jou era el mayor, tenía más experiencia que ellos. Y a Koushiro especialmente podía ayudarlo más que a ningún otro.

―¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no le interesas? ¿Te lo ha dicho ella directamente? ―cuestionó con el mismo tono alegre y animado con el que le había hablado hasta el momento.

―No, pero es evidente.

―¿De quién hablan? ―preguntó Palmon desde la habitación digital en la que estaban recluidos para no ser infectados.

―No lo sé ―respondió Agumon.

―No sabía que Koushiro quisiera tener novia también ―dijo Gomamon, con ese tono de listillo que empleaba a conciencia cuando quería molestar a Jou.

―Es natural en los chicos de esta edad ―añadió Tentomon mientras volaba por encima de sus compañeros para poder ver, ya que estos se habían apilado contra la pantalla―. Cuando les llega la pubertad empiezan a experimentar sentimientos y necesidades que antes no…

―¡T-Tentomon! ¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?! ―exclamó Koushiro, desviando su atención de las pantallas. Incluso se puso en pie de la exaltación, colorado hasta las orejas por la vergüenza.

A Jou no le sorprendió que Tentomon supiera sobre esos temas, después de todo, era el que más se molestaba por comprender el mundo humano y todo lo que eso implicaba.

―No tiene nada de malo admitirlo ―dijo Jou, queriendo animarle.

―¡No sé de qué estáis hablando!

Koushiro abandonó su lugar tras el escritorio para acercarse al armario y sacar una manta que Jou no sabía que tenía ahí. Tampoco le pareció raro, después de todo, su amigo pasaba más tiempo en la oficina que en ningún otro lugar, incluida su casa. Se enrolló en la manta y se tumbó en el mismo suelo.

―Voy a dormir ―anunció y ya no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna.

Jou sonrió más. Se giró hacia los digimon y alzó el pulgar en señal de victoria. Los digimon le devolvieron el gesto.

Conseguir que Koushiro dejara el ordenador y durmiera era su pequeña victoria del día.

* * *

\- Fin -


End file.
